Various slot machine games use player selectable elements or other interactive features to enhance the game experience for games with reels, simulated reels, or other arrays of gaming symbols. Some games use player selection rounds including one or more player selections to increase excitement by providing extra opportunities for play along with an enhanced set of prizes. This is typically referred to as a player selection bonus round. Although player selection bonuses are relatively entertaining, they often feel repetitive to players. What is needed is a player selection bonus that provides more player interaction, leaving the player with a feeling of control.